An automated presentation creator is an application (“app”) that is executed on a computerized device processor that automatically analyzes an input document to provide a summary of the input document in the form of a presentation. Generally, the summary, and therefore the presentation, is much shorter than the input document. Due to the size and conciseness of the presentation, a user can save time viewing the presentation rather than reading the entire input document.